freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy in Space 2
:Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Main = is a side-scrolling shoot-'em-up game of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. The game is created by Scott Cawthon, with character sprites made by Claudia Schröder. The game is set as a sequel to FNaF World's minigame FNaF 57: Freddy in Space. Released on December 3, 2019, it is created to bring awareness to the St. Jude Children's Research Hospital fundraiser. Summary Freddy is back... in space! Every good horror series inevitably goes to space, but how many of them go back for a second round? When Freddy leaves the lunar base on a deep-space mission, the central computer system is hijacked by the newly installed high-tech computer assistant: L.ogarithmic O.nline LAN-compatible Z.ero-error H.ydraulic A.uxiliary X.ylophone(?), otherwise known as L.O.L.Z.H.A.X. LolzHax has brainwashed the other resident space warriors, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and that weird gangly space puppet, and has locked Freddy's son outside the station with limited air remaining. Can Freddy rescue his friends, defeat LolzHax, and save his son in time? Development The game's production begins on August 8, 2019‎, as revealed by the 58 image from the abandoned FNaF World website. Brightening up the 58 image will reveal several negative quotes one of them referencing the FNaF Reddit: On September 29, 2019, fnafworld.com was updated with a new teaser, this time with a space scene featuring gratuitous artwork of a muscular Freddy Fazbear with a ray gun and a female version of Wolf in a skin-tight bodysuit. This seems to be playing off of FNaF 57: Freddy in Space. The next day, the teaser was taken down and a message posted to reddit stated:Reddit - About that fnafworld teaser... Credits Creator Scott Cawthon Artwork Claudia Schröder Emese Szigetvári Music Leon Riskin Testing DJ Sterf Voice Providers Christopher McCulloug: Fredbear Special Thanks Mat Pat Dawko Markiplier Trivia * This game is dedicated to the community fan Skylar Ginn, who passed away on October 26, 2019 due to cancer. * There was a female wolf character with an unconfirmed name as revealed in the game's reveal teaser image and one of the intermission menus with Freddy Fazbear, although she did not appear anywhere ingame. It is not known if she's either scrapped out during production or planned to be added in a future update. * The reveal teaser has the "NEXT YEAR..." text, implying that the game is originally planned to release on 2020. ** There are also five 3's faintly hidden among the artwork, giving speculations at an Update 3 for FNaF World or a release date. This was later deconfirmed. * The game is inspired by Doomsday Picnic RPG, one of Scott's older games. Interestingly enough, numerous early character and environment sprites in a reminiscent to Doomsday Picnic RPG, made by Scott himself, are found in the game files. *This is the first game in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise to be entirely in 2D and not feature any 3D assets from Scott Cawthon. References |-|Gallery = Screenshots FIS2-Screenshot1.jpg FIS2-Screenshot2.jpg FIS2-Screenshot3.jpg FIS2-Screenshot4.jpg FIS2-Screenshot5.jpg FIS2-Screenshot6.jpg Teasers 58_Teaser.jpg|The image with number 58, found in FNaF World's website. 58-Teaser-Bright.jpg|The same image but brightened, revealing hidden comments. NextYear_Teaser.jpg|The original teaser... NextYear_Teaser_3s.png|...and the hidden 3's highlighted. SpaceChaos.png Videos Freddy in Space 2 Official Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay trailer. Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:Freddy in Space 2